Taking Off
by Eos Forge
Summary: "How would you like to be students at my school?" Three OCs of mine, Gale, Roxy, and Aurora head off in search of a new adventure. First in the The Lives and Experiences of Mutant Teenagers.


**A/N: Hey. So I have a couple OCs in this story. This is my X-Men series, The Lives And Experiences of Mutant Teenagers. This will be the first story in this series.**

 **Gale McCloud  
** **-Birthday: February 10th  
** **-Age: 14  
** **-Gender: Female  
** **-Powers: Air Manipulation, Flight with feathered wings (and all the aerial adaptions that come with it), Talons  
** **-Appearance: Waist long manageable curly light gray hair that sweeps back with a cowlick (a lock of hair going forward while the rest go back) light gold eyes, ivory skin, 15 foot across light gray feathered wings. Tall, 5 feet 8 inches tall, athletic build. Breast size is 36D.  
** **-Personality: Courageous, cocky, selfless, passionate, intelligent, natural leader  
** **-Level: Omega level mutant- for example, she can control tornadoes with just a thought and level cities with her wind.**

 **Aurora Shine  
** **-Birthday: July 19** **th  
** **-Age: 14  
** **-Gender: Female  
** **-Powers: Lightbending, Invisibility, Shields, Healing  
** **-Appearance: Straight platinum blond hair, porcelain violet eyes. Violet-and-white butterfly wings. Short, 5'2, curvy build. Breast size is 34C.  
** **-Personality: Emotionless, logical, selfless, always focused on her studies, walking dictionary  
** **-Level: Omega level mutant- for example she can protect thousands with her shield.**

 **Roxy Brown  
** **-Birthday: November 3** **rd  
** **-Age: 14  
** **-Gender: Female  
** **-Powers: Communicating with animals, controlling animals, turning into animals  
** **-Appearance: Wavy chestnut brown hair and eyes. Naturally tanned skin. Dark brown 13 foot batish wings. 5'4, fit build, 32B.  
** **-Personality: Quiet, observant, kind, selfless  
** **-Level: Omega level mutant-for example, she can control hundreds of thousands of animals and turn into a killer whale.**

 **Now that that's done, on with the story! This is Gale's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was summer vacation in the U.S., being the end of August. Parents were rushing with their children to buy school supplies, and the children themselves were cramming in last-minute parties, staying out late whenever they could, and dates with girlfriends and boyfriends.

One girl in particular was not doing that. To the untrained eye she looked like a normal human girl, one who had dyed her hair and put contacts in on a daily basis. This girl had waist long curly light gray hair that was somehow always manageable, ivory skin that was littered with various scars, and light gold eyes, the pupils round. She was on the roof of her house, her loose curls blowing in the wind instead of being in a long braid down her back, the likes of which fell between her shoulder blades. She was wearing a formfitting light grey long sleeved t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and knee high light brown boots with buckles. She might have been the ordinary human girl who dyed her hair light gray and wore contacts and was bisexual and on the track team and the book club along with her girlfriend, Roxy Brown, and their best friend, Aurora Shine, but Gale McCloud was far from the ordinary human girl.

She was sunbathing on the roof, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she heard a car pull up to the sidewalk. Sitting up, she saw that it was a fancy black car. Out came a bald man in a wheelchair, a blond haired man with blue eyes, and a dark skinned woman with white hair. Gale tilted her head in a bird like fashion. The bald man suddenly looked up, straight at her.

Gale's eyes widened. No one but her parents knew she was on the roof. How did _he_ know? Was he like her?

The man winked, almost as if reading her thoughts. Then they went inside her house. Gale blinked. Then she leaned back and went to sunbathing on the roof. Until her father, who was like her, called his daughter. "Gale!" he said, walking outside.

Gale opened her eyes and stood up, leaning over so she could see her father. "Yeah Dad?" she shouted back.

"There are some people here from the mutant school," Her father, Greg, said.

Gale grinned and opened her wings. They were 15 feet across, light gray feathered, and shaped like a hawk's. Like her father, she had indents next to her spine that she could tuck her babies into and make her back look normal. Gale was like her father so much, down to the way they thought, looked, acted, and how they responded: they were like twins. They even took early morning flights together; Gal took night flights with Roxy. Gale jumped down from the roof, using her wings to give her a smooth landing, and then tucked them back, away from sight and under her shirt. They went inside, going down the entrance hallway and took a right to the living room. There were the people who were in the car, sitting around.

The bald man's hair turned towards her. " _Hello_ ," a voice in her mind said.

So they _were_ mutants. " _Hello_ ," Gale responded, and she began to grin. "My name is Gale," she said out loud.

Her mother, Gwen, came out of the kitchen, her heels clacking. She had always thought Gale should have been a girly girl and a submissive housewife like she was; instead her daughter was a tomboy on the track team, a dominant girl who would beat up anyone who messed with her or her friends, and bisexual. Despite how they clashed, they loved each other. And her mother loved Roxy like her own daughter. "These are the mutants from the institute you've been wanting to go to," her mother said, even though her voice was filled with fear and tears, and something else that Gale couldn't identify. It took the girl a moment to recognize what it was-anger.

"Hello," the bald mutant said. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, also known as Professor X. I'm a powerful telepath. I'm the founder of my school and of the X-Men. This is Storm"- he gestured to the African beauty- "and Angel. They are also X-Men and professors at my school."

Gwen suddenly developed a fearful look on her face. Greg frowned when he saw it, walking over to his wife and rubbing her shoulders. Gale didn't have to guess why she looked fearful; her mother's expression had said it all. "Why don't you two get the other new students," the professor suggested to Storm and Warren. "I will stay here with Gale and her parents." The two younger professors nodded, bid _goodbye_ to Greg and Gwen and a _see you later_ to Gale, departing from the house.

The professor leaned forward in his wheelchair, his expression grave. "I usually don't leave my office. However, you are one of the exceptions," he began, addressing Gale. "Your father-in his email, he wrote about your cousin and how he joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. He also wrote that he feared for your safety because the Brotherhood had been after you ever since you saved a young girl from being raped by two of its members. Ever since, the Brotherhood has been after you because you have the potential to become an omega-level mutant."

Gale bit her lip and nodded. Her mother had gone pale. Xavier turned to her.

"Don't worry, I don't judge you for it," he said, reading her thoughts. "Every person is different, and mutant or not, they're still different from each other. I can sense," he continued, beginning to address Gale again, "that you have good in you. You're just starting high school. And you're a powerful and spirited young woman. When you complete your last years, I would like you to become an X-Man."

Gale's jaw dropped. Her mother gasped. Then Gale looked down. "I have to think about it," she said.

Xavier nodded. "I heard that you are excited to o to my school," he said, and she nodded. "Why don't you tell me your powers?" he said, his eyes sparkling.

Gale showed him instead. Standing up and making a mini tornado in the palm of her flat hand, she extended her wings and arched them slightly above her head. They all grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. Next chapter up is Roxy.**


End file.
